Emotionless?
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Yaoi fic. Team 7 is finally back together, but Sai is still around. What could possibly happen? HIATUS! Sorry people!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This is a YAOI fic, so if you don't like it, why are you reading this? This is my first time writing this pairing, so let me know if it sucks and I will not pursue this pairing. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionless?<strong>

Why is it that I feel this way? I shouldn't feel at all. ROOT had trained my emotions to be nonexistent and my reflexes to be superior. How was it that this one person had thrown all of that away? He, for lack of a better term (or maybe I am finally just getting used to the unusual phrases?), threw me for a loop. And the main thing that kept me from asking about why this happened was the fact that if I phrased it in the wrong way, I'd risk having the full power of the Kyuubi acting against me. To be honest, that is most definitely _not_ a wanted scenario for _anyone_.

"Hey, are you going to just stand there mumbling to yourself or are you actually going to talk to him?" Looking up, I was faced with the pure green eyes and pink hair of my other teammate, Haruno Sakura.

"Pardon, but what do you mean? I do not believe I was talking to anyone, let alone myself." whoops, left off 'Ugly'... oh well. Doesn't matter much anyway.

"Uh-huh. Look, Sai, I know you feel something for him, so why not go and talk to him about it?" Was it just me, or did she hide a threat in her words and smile? "Now, Sai." Smile being gone, threat was real.

"Fine. But first... I need you to assist me with something, Ugly." Please don't punch me, Sakura-chan, _please_.

"Ugh, enough of the 'Ugly' already, okay? That is so _not_ a way to show endearment to a friend. And, I guess I can help you. What do you need?" Thank you, Kami. I get to live another day.

"What emotion is it that causes your heart to be erratic? One that makes you feel dizzy and not grounded when you look into someone's eyes? Do you know what feeling that is?" Blunt, I know, but somehow, to me it seemed like if I was being blunt then it would make the problem seem smaller, almost like it didn't exist in the first place.

"Sai... who are you in love with?" Sakura had tilted her head to stare at me in what I could only assume was a curious manner, but what truly caught my attention was her words. I was in love with someone? _Love_ was what I was feeling? And towards _him_ of all people. This could get me killed if I said it wrong when I go to tell him. Hmm...

"I... am not quite sure. I have to go now, Sakura-chan. I apologize for the abruptness, but thank you for your assistance in this matter." I gave her one of my rare true smiles as she looked -incredulously?- at me as I walked off to talk to the object of my aparent affection.

"Sasuke-kun?" (**ha! threw ya for a loop, huh? sorry, I had to...**) Thankfully, my voice remained steady, not hinting to what I was about to confess to the person I had initially been asked to replace.

"What? I need to train still, so whatever it is that you have to say, make it quick." Even his voice, mad- no, _irritated_- as he was, made me react strangely. Better to get this over with soon. But first... I need to check on something.

"Sasuk-kun... Your relationship with Dickless is purely platonic, correct? Or... is it that you secretly _love_ one another? You are by no means required to answer, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did." My tone stayed even, showing nothing, just like the emotionless ROOT member I am at heart.

"What? No! Kami, I could _never_ feel like that towards _Naruto_! Are you sick or something? If anything, I once, _once_, considered him as a brother, but we are rivals. Nothing more. Besides... uh, never mind. I have to train now." He turned and walked away, leaving me curious, yes, _curious_, as to what he was going to say. Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to ask him later.

I sat down at the base of a tree and took out my sketchpad and a pencil. I looked up briefly, seeing bits of sunlight through the canopy of leaves above my head, then turned back to my skethpad. I closed my eyes as the tip of the pencil met the paper and kept them shut until I was sure the picture was finished. Sometimes I'll let my self relax like that, drawing a picture of something in my subconscious with my eyes closed to see how correct it really is. When I opened my eyes though, I most certainly was not expecting to see pure obsidian eyes staring back at me. The onyx eyes were framed in dark lashes, interrupted by long black bangs which drawed my eyes up further to admire the perfect brows adorning white skin. Glancing down, I noted that the nose was just the same as in reality, before taking in the soft curve of his lips. They were held in a tight line, bordering on a frown or scowl. The jaw was perfect. Following the gentle lead of the features and drawing a sort of sharp definition to them.

Why? Why had I drawn-

"...me?" Hearing his voice made me come out of my reverie quite quickly, and as I moved to cover up the drawing, he caught my wrist in his hand.

"Uh, forgive me, Sasuke-kun, but what did you say?" Great. Caught in the act of staring, even if it was only at a picture.

"I had asked you, is that me, and if it is, may I ask why did you draw me?" Hmm... no way I'm getting out of this one, is there?

"Well, Sasuke-kun, if I knew why, I would tell you. But, as it stands, I am afraid that I do not know the reason behind this so I cannot answr your question."

"Wrong. You can still answer my question."

"I can? But how? You asked for a reason and I have none."

"Again, you are wrong. I asked initially if it was of me. So is it?" Damn. I was hoping he would ignore that question.

"Uh... Well... yes."

* * *

><p>-okay, first chapter, done! Please, review, or be contented with long periods between updates. I personally hate inconsistency, so I would not take pleasure in making you wait. and, I'm no sadist. Until then,<p>

-Akari's Blood


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This is a YAOI fic, so if you don't like it, why are you reading this? This is my first time writing this pairing, so let me know if it sucks and I will not pursue this pairing. Thank you.

To the two who reviewed on the first chapter, I'm delighted to have helped you start your day in a positive fasion. The pleasure was truly all mine. And I most definitely plan on continuing to write this story, seeing as it has the potential to travel to interesting places. I look forward to learning where it will go along with you, since I never know where a story will lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionless?<strong>

"Hn, really? Would you mind if I took another look at it?" I don't know exactly why, but the fact that he drew me is... exciting.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun. I apologize if it's not correct, I had my eyes closed while drawing it." Ugh, even his voice is intoxicating. What's wrong with me? Wait... he drew _this_ with his eyes _closed_? Damn. He's good. He got everything right. _Everything._

"You... you did that without looking?" Great, now he's going to think I'm stupid or something. Way to go, Sasuke! (**heavy sarcasm, yes, but when has someone not said that?**) Instead of an immediate snide remark, I was met instead with laughter. _Laughter._ By the kid that has practically _no _emotions. What the hell is going on?

"I do believe I said that, yes. Is it to your liking then? I'm glad. Usually these tests don't end well." His smile... huh. So that's what he's hiding behind that mask of his.

"Yes, I like it... and something else."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sai's POV<span>**

"What else do you like? There's nothing else in the picture... and neither Dickless or Sakura-chan is over here, so you can't be talking about one of them. Or are you? I won't tell. I'm quite good at keeping secrets, Sasuke-kun." What could he be talking about? And... why is he looking at me like that? The look in his eyes is a new emotion to me. I don't think I've seen it before. I wish he'd turn away, though! Him looking at me is... strange. I feel weird being held under this close scrutiny. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost- _almost_- missed what he whispered in answer.

_"You."_ He leaned down further, making sure our foreheads were touching. I wanted to groan in frustration, but I held my tongue. His lips were so _close_. Was he torturing me on purpose? I didn't have time to ask him. Our lips met as he knelt down, and dear Kami... _So_ much better than what I expected.

Sasuke pulled back, and I automatically sighed in defeat. No doubt that was a one-time thing. He doesn't really like me. He's got people of both sex after him, anyway. Dickless has been fawning over him for quite some time, and Sakura-chan says she has loved him since she can remember. I have no place in the competition. I will accept my loss. I gather my supplies and make my way to the gate to the training grounds, for once eager to get to my empty apartment.

"Wait." My wrist was caught by Sasuke's hand. I guarantee that if it had been anyone else that they would have lost their hand. Damn ANBU instincts and reflexes.

"What," I turn slowly, hesitant to look into the Uchiha's eyes, "do you want, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aren't you the one that was waiting until I was done training to talk to me?" How the hell did he know I wanted to talk to him?

"Actually, yes... I was curious. Before you went to train you started to say something after protesting against liking Dickless. What was it that you were going to say, Sasuke-kun?" I wonder if he remem- is he blushing? Damn... he's making things hard for me. (**what thing, Sai-kun? hmm?**)

"Oh... I was just going to say something."

"Obviously. May I ask what that something was?" I swear, if Sasuke keeps blushing- even if it isn't much- I won't be able to help it. I want his lips against mine again.

"I was going to say that I could never like Naruto because the person I like... is right in front of me."

"Sasuke-kun? What are you saying? The only one here is-" _me!_

_"You._ Sai, I like you." There's no way. Sasuke-kun can't like me. Perhaps as a friend... That must be it. He thinks of me as a friend.

"I like you, too Sasuke-kun. You are a very valuable friend."

"You know, you're a bit stupid sometimes, aren't you? Sai, I don't think of you as a friend. I _like_ you. Can't you tell?" As he said that, I was already sifting through my memories, finding time and time again when Sasuke wasn't as harsh to me as the others in Team 7.

"Sasuke-kun... I must apologize. I do not like you. I... I _love_ you, Sasuke-kun. I didn't realize it until earlier, but since then you are- mphf" Sasuke, how did you know I wanted this? How?

"Shut up, Sai." His words were mumbled against my mouth and his breath fanned over my face.

"With pleasure, dear Sasuke-chan." My smirk was hidden in his lips. Hesitantly, I brushed my tongue along his lip, taking the utmost pleasure in the gasp it brought from him as I slid my tongue into his mouth. I traced his teeth, memorized the getle curve or the inside of his mouth, then met his tongue with mine. His taste is definitely unique. Not sweet, but not bitter, either. It was an aphrodisiac, to say the least, as I realized that my pants were no longer comfortable.

"Mm, Sasuke-chan. I hope you do realize that we cannot do this here." Oh, his laugh... I want to hear it more often.

"Yes, i know full well that we can't do this _here_. How far is your house from here, Sai?" Damn, why'd he have to move away?

"Not too far. Why?" I knit my brows in what I hoped was a confused expression. I have not had much time to practice this one; I'm not often confused.

"Would you mind if I stayed over tonight?"

"That's fine, Sasuke-kun. Here, it's just this way." I took his hand gently and led him through the streets to my apartment. As soon as I unlocked the door, he turned me around and pressed our mouths together again. My arms wound themselves around his waist, pulling him closer. His hands snaked up my back, resting on my neck and on the back of my head.

We made our way to the small excuse of a living room and collapsed on the couch, still pressed against each other. I was laying on top of him, and my thoughts immediately went south. _I want him moaning my name. _That was the only though in my head, repeating itself like a spell. My hands left his sides, traveling lower. One lifted his shirt and ghosted up his chest, while the other made quick work of the fastenings on his pants and played with his manhood through his boxers (**they had boxers, right? I mean, not everyone would want to go commando... though I'm sure Sai wouldn't have minded**)

"Ah! S-Sai...!" Perfect. Now, let's see if I can get that to happen more. I leaned down to force our lips together again, and let our tongues meet. I let my mouth travel to his jaw, trailing kisses along it before dropping to his troat. I sucked on the tender flesh at the base of his neck by his collar bone, eliciting a gasp from him. Sasuke pulled my head back up to capture my lips, and I willingly let him.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._ That is the exact thing our lust-filled looks conveyed to one another. We planned on not letting them down.

* * *

><p>-okay, second chapter, done! Please, review, or be contented with long periods between updates. I personally hate inconsistency, so I would not take pleasure in making you wait. and, I'm no sadist. Until then,<p>

-Akari's Blood


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: This is a YAOI fic, so if you don't like it, why are you reading this? This is my first time writing this pairing, so let me know if it sucks and I will not pursue this pairing. Thank you.

To those who reviewed: Thank you all. I truly appreciate your responses. In all honesty, I didn't want Sasuke-kun being overly controling, domiant, sadistic (yes, you had it right!)... so Sai-kun will -from here on out- be pretty much in control of their relationship.  
>Please, enjoy this installment!<br>Arigatou gozaimasu! (thank you very much!)

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionless<strong>

"Sasuke, are you sure about this? I will not do anything that you do not want." I didn't want to break this bnd between us. He is the one that finally showed me how to express some sort of emotion, to finally care about something. I want to cherish this. If Sasuke-kun doesn't want this, then I won't press the limits.

"Sai, just shut up and fuck me." Kami, his voice right now... well, at least I know that there is absolutely no way that I'm going to stop now. He grabbed my hand, taking three of my fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue roll over them, coating them evenly with his saliva. When he finally let go of my hand, he guided it down past his naked torso, down to his entrance -we discarded our pants (and rest of our clothes) right after landing on the couch.

I heard him gasp as my first finger slid into him, and I groaned internally at how warm he was. Who would have ever thought? Sasuke's so cold and distant all the time it seems, yet he's right here at my finger tips and so very, _very_ warm. I started moving my digit slowly, trying to fight the urge to say screw preparations and obey Sasuke's order to fuck him, but common sense won out. I didn't want to hurt him. And, well, if I didn't do this, it would most definitely hurt him.

I watched his reactions carefully as I slid my fingers in and out of him, trying to figure out where it would feel best for him after _I _was inside if him. The black eyes that he had shut tightly flew open and his back arched, his mouth forming some sort of words but his voice failed him. Huh, it seems that I found what I was looking for.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" I didn't get a verbal answer from him, just a very evil glare as I pulled my fingers out of him. I couldn't help it. I laughed a little at his cute expression, doubting that I could ever manage to pull off the contrasting looks of anger and desperateness and pleasure like he did. I took my time, kissing him with all that I had before slipping inside of him.

"Oh, _shit_, Sai! How... how'd you _do_ that?" I allowed myself a small smirk as a reward. I hit his prostate on the first thrust... or grazed it in the very least.

"Trade secret," I leaned down to kiss him softly, which he accepted easily. I enjoyed the hot, slick feel of him around me and the friction was _wonderful_. If I were a lesser man, I think I would have already climaxed by now. Our moans and gasps filled the air, sweat slicking our bodies as we came closer and closer to release. I let a hand trail down his chest to his member, pumping it slowly, gaining even more sounds of encouragement from Sasuke as he writhed beneath me, my hand moving in time with my quickening thrusts.

Oh, Kami... I'm not gonna hold out much longer. "Sa-su-ke..." I breathed his name over his ear, watching as he shiverred from the soft caress.

"S... Sai!" He came in my hand harshly, and as that tight heat clenched around me, I called out his name as I released inside of him. I pulled out of him and brought my hand to my mouth, tasting Sasuke's seed.

"Hmm... you know, for someone that doesn't enjoy very sugary things, you taste kinda sweet, Sa-su-ke." His cheeks flushed as he turned his head away, and I smiled a genuine smile at his reaction. _He can be so cute sometimes..._

* * *

><p>-okay, third chapter, done! Sorry that it's really short (and the horrible sex scene. that was just plain AWFUL! I'm so sorry!), but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it (not the sex scene. I don't think I want to torture anyone with something that crappy again...)! Also, the next chapter will probably be the last. Please, review, or be contented with long periods between updates. Any ideas will truly help, too, so FEEL FREE TO SHARE THEM! I personally hate inconsistency, so I would not take pleasure in making you wait. and, I'm no sadist. Until then,<p>

-Akari's Blood


End file.
